Currently central-pivot sprinkler has been widely used in many countries and regions. Compared with other sprinklers, this equipment has the advantages of high degree of automation, large control area, strong adaptability to crops and topography, good spraying uniformity, water-saving and energy-saving, etc, but at the same time, it also appears obvious defects, namely, four land corners of the square land parcel cannot be irrigated, resulting in low land utilization. All of the existing solutions to the problem of missing land corners in irrigation have appeared various disadvantages which failed to well solve the problem of missing land corners in irrigation existing in the central-pivot sprinkler.
The above information disclosed in the background technology section is only used to strengthen understanding of the background of the present disclosure. Therefore it may include information that does not constitute the prior art known to an ordinary skilled person in the art.